Generally, in operation tests or the like for various vehicle devices mounted in a vehicle, the state of the vehicle is subject to diagnosis based on vehicle data that indicates time-series changes, such as the amount of control, obtained through programs performed by each of the vehicle control devices. For such a diagnosis, as described in, for example, Patent Document 1, a vehicle data analysis apparatus is known that carries out analysis by using model data obtained when the vehicle is in a normal state. Specifically, this vehicle data analysis apparatus registers, as model data, vehicle data obtained in advance for running conditions of the vehicle, such as the running speed of the vehicle, road gradient, or when using an air conditioner. To subject a state of the vehicle to diagnosis, a vehicle dataset including an abnormal portion resulting from an abnormality in the vehicle is identified through comparing a dataset obtained when the vehicle is in a normal state, which is used as the model dataset, with a vehicle dataset obtained from the vehicle control device for analysis. The vehicle dataset is thus identified, and this identified vehicle dataset is used to, for example, discover the cause of an abnormality in the state of the vehicle.